


Into the Lair of the Beast

by The_Phantom_Writer



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adventure, Beast Form, Changing ways, Curses, M/M, No Longer Evil, Sacrifice, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Phantom_Writer/pseuds/The_Phantom_Writer
Summary: When Link is sacrificed to the beast near his village, he assumes that's it and accepts his fate. But the beast isn't what he expected, and he may find himself down a new rabbit hole of adventure and fear.





	1. Chapter 1

Link found himself at the mercy of his fellow villagers. They dragged him down the well-trodden path, ignoring his squeaks of protest. He eventually accepted his fate, hanging his head and shielding his face with his blond hair. They dragged the Hylian towards the cave at the bottom of the hill, the plants almost shivering as they approached. He was shoved towards the entrance, someone following to chain his ankle to the metal post in the center. Dried blood was caked around it, leading off into a dark tunnel in the back. The villagers then left, leaving the boy alone to his fate. Link sighed, curling up and looking out into the forest.

A few minutes later he heard something shuffling from the tunnel behind him. He didn't turn to face it, didn't try and talk his way out of it. Instead, he simply waited, sighing as he resigned himself. At least the forest would be the last thing he saw. The shuffling paused, and he felt warm breath ghost over his shoulder. He shivered but didn't move. He held his breath, heart rate quickening as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"You're...different from the ones usually left here," a voice growled out, low and rough. Link swallowed, turning to look at the creature hovering over him. His gaze skimmed over the giant boar creature. Its dark skin was pulled tight over its musculature, large tusks glinting and dangerous. A red furred mane and tail covered parts of it, similar colored claws digging into the stone. Link swallowed, glancing away from its golden eyes as they bored into him. "Well? Do you not speak?"

"I can," he said, voice broken and cracked from lack of use. The creature gave an odd humming noise as if waiting for more explanation. Link's ears flattened as that hot breath ghosted over him again. "Did you want me to beg before you kill me?"

"How cynical," it rumbled, "why do you assume I'll kill you?" Link didn't reply, only waving a hand at the blood dried onto the stone. The creature chuckled. "In my defense, they did attack me first."

"I don't care either way," Link murmured, "I can't go back to the city anyway. They'd just kill me themselves for failing to satiate your hunger."

"How I hate Hylians," the beast growled, "always killing without need." Claws buried into the stone beside him, making Link flinch. Yet instead of killing him, the beast simply crushed the chain holding him, the busted metal clattering to the ground. "You are free to leave if you so please. I will not keep you here against your will." Link turned to look at the beast as it settled down in a corner of the cave.

"I have nowhere to go," he replied, looking back to the forest, "but a trip for food sounds like a plan. What would you like?" A startled snort sounded from the creature before it answered.

"Whatever is fine. Do not poison yourself small child." Link bristled at the statement, standing and dusting himself off.

"I am not a child," he muttered, settling his hands on his hips, "although, I suppose I've barely lived in comparison to something as ancient as you." The creature snorted, an amused smirk settling onto its face.

"Remind me to ask of how you were chosen to come here if you return," the creature said, shutting its eyes, "You're rather different from others I've encountered of your race." Link nodded, staring for a moment before a golden eye slid open again. "Well? You said you were hungry, so it'd be best if you moved along."

"What should I call you?" Link blurted out. The creature raised its head, seemingly startled. "Um...you have a name don't you?"

"Ganon," it said after a moment, "and yours little Hylian?"

"I'm Link," he said with a smile, "and I'll make sure to catch something delicious for us okay?" He took off into the trees before Ganon could change his mind, heart racing. Maybe he  _ **could**  _satisfy the beast's hunger after all. He didn't have to die for it now did he? He giggled to himself before searching the forest, gathering a wide variety of fruits and herbs and mushrooms as he went. It was only on his way back that he began to wonder if Ganon needed meat instead. He frowned, tugging his shirt off and wrapping up his find to carry it easier before searching for a river. He paused to drink before settling onto the rocks. By the end of his trip, he was wet and aching but had four rather large basses for Ganon along with the rest of his forage. When he returned, Ganon snorted and looked at him.

"You were gone for a long time," the creature commented. Link held up the fish, catching the other's attention.

"I would've been back sooner but I didn't know what you'd eat," Link admitted, setting down his find, "but I figured fish would be a safe bet." Ganon rumbled appreciatively as he set them down. Link sat beside him, pausing. "Would you prefer them cooked?" he asked curiously.

"Like this is fine," The creature said, "Though you're not eating them?" Link shook his head.

"I don't eat a lot of meat," he admitted, opening his makeshift pouch and depositing it onto the rocky ground. He brushed his shirt off, checking to ensure it was mostly clean before pulling it on again. They ate in comfortable silence, Link slowly growing more and more exhausted as time went on.

"You should sleep," Ganon said after a while, "I'm sure you're quite tired."

"But you said you wanted to talk," Link said, stiffling a yawn. Ganon chuckled.

"In the morning then. For now, sleep is in order." The Hylian nodded, stretching a bit before he found a spot to settle in. After a few moments, Ganon's heavy form slumped beside him, startling him. "You'll catch cold at this rate," th creature musedd, "Now rest. We will speak in the morning." Link only nodded and shut his eyes, falling into a comfortable sleep. Ganon stayed awake a while longer, eying the small boy. "You remind me of someone I knew long ago," he mused, "someone I hurt quite deeply. Perhaps...perhaps this is my chance to atone."


	2. Chapter 2

Link woke to a heavy feeling on his side. For a moment he panicked, feeling something hard and sharp against his hand when he tried to move it. He heard a huff and felt a warm puff of breath on his neck before his mind caught up with the waking world. He turned his head, spotting Ganon's massive head settled onto his side. The creature was sleeping soundly, warm breath misting over his skin. Link smiled despite himself, reaching a hand out to run his fingers through the fur on his head.

"I am not a pet you realize," Ganon grumbled, cracking open a golden eye. Link pulled his hand back as if burned, an amused rumbled escaping the beast. Ganon rose, shaking himself off before settling into a seated position in order to give the Hylian room to sit. "We said we'd discuss how you came to be here when we awoke," Ganon rumbled, "so, will you grace me with your tale?"

"There's not much to tell," he said, snatching up an apple that had been leftover from the day before, "I don't have family and I keep mostly to myself. So when the time came to choose someone...well I'd just hit adulthood so they picked me." He stared at the fruit, frowning.

"How old are you Link?" He looked up to Ganon's perplexed expression. The creature looked completely floored by his statement.

"Eighteen, why?" Ganon hummed, tilting his head.

"You seem much older." He stood, shaking himself off. "Well, let's go."

"Go?" Link squawked as he scrambled to his feet. "Go where?" He followed Ganon outside, squinting at the light assaulting his eyes.

"Surely you have things you left home before being brought here," the creature said, "and besides, I tire of living by these people. I plan to leave and since you have nowhere to go, I figured you may wish to come with me." Link eyed him for a moment, looking uncomfortable as he shifted on his feet. Eventually the Hylian looked up from between his bangs.

"Can I bring my horse? I promise she's a good girl." Ganon barely held back a laugh before nudging the blond's hip with his head.

"Of course. Lead the way Link." The blond looked thrilled at his words, attempting to wrap his arms around Ganon's massive neck. The beast chuckled and then the Hylian was off, hurrying down the trail with newfound vigor. Ganon followed at a steady pace, keeping an eye out for anything that could pose a threat. Yet the woods and fields leading to Link's village were calm, the only life the chirps of birds and occasional scuffle of a squirrel. Eventually, the village began to make itself known, Link breaking into a run at the sight of the stables. Ganon picked his way along carefully, trying to mostly stay out of sight. After all, scaring the villagers would likely cause a riot, and that wasn't something they needed right now.

"Epona!" Link ran to a chestnut horse and hugged the mare, laughing as the horse rubbed her nose against him. "Glad to see you're alright girl." He pulled back, smiling up at the animal. "Ready for a trip?" Epona snorted and bobbed her head as if agreeing. Link patted her nose. "Alright, just gotta grab a few things and then-"

"You!" Link froze at the shout, turning his startled gaze to the man currently marching towards him. Ganon shrunk further into the shadows, a low growl rumbling in his throat. "What do you think you're doing? You'll bring the beast's wrath upon us." Link didn't say anything, simply hanging his head. "Not a word for yourself huh? Well, come along. You're heading back to the cave before disaster strikes." The man grabbed Link's arm, the blond wincing at the grip. Ganon snapped, roaring as he leaped into the path. The man stumbled back, releasing Link. "Demon!" he shrieked, "You've brought the demon upon us!" Ganon stalked forward, gold eyes blazing until Link stepped between them.

"Don't," he said softly. Ganon snorted but backed down.

"I don't take kindly to being called a demon," he snarled. The man swallowed nervously.

"O-Of course ancient one." Ganon wanted to roll his eyes. Hylians were the worst sort.

"This one is getting his things," Ganon said, raising his head to catch the light off his tusks, "Then we shall leave. If anything occurs, I will burn this village to the dirt." It was a half-hollow threat, but Link eyed him worriedly anyway. The man didn't seem to notice, stepping aside.

"Of course. N-no one will...the people will pose no threat." Ganon huffed, butting Link along with his head. The blonde didn't protest, leading the way into the village. The Hylians stared in fear, making Ganon stare them down as a warning. Link didn't seem to notice, hurrying for a tiny treehouse structure and clambering up the ladder.

"You live  _ **here**_?" Ganon asked incredulously. Link opened the trapdoor with a nod, clambering inside.

"It's not much, but it's home at least," Link said, dropping a bad to the ground. From the familiar smell, Ganon could only assume it was clothing. "Um...Ganon?"

"Yes Link?" he asked. The blond poked his head out from the trapdoor.

"Where are we going?" Link asked, "You had somewhere in mind right?"

"I did," he said, "an old castle southeast of Hyrule Castle Town. It's not inhabited anymore, but I used to live there." Link dropped back to the grass, grabbing his bag as Ganon noticed the new addition to his ear. Link noticed his staring, raising a hand to the blue stone earring.

"It was with me when I was found," Link said, "probably my mom's or something but...I don't know. I just decided to keep it."

"It looks nice," The creature said, "Now come on. Let's get your horse and head off. We stay much longer and I worry there may be a mob chasing us out." Link giggled and Ganon gave his own version of a smile.  _'He's so familiar...and yet not the same man at all. I only hope I can help you find yourself again.'_


	3. Chapter 3

"It's beautiful!" Ganon chuckled at the look on Link's face, the blond gaping at the castle standing before them. Blue eyes were wide and excited, the hylian hopping off Epona to approach it.

"It could use some repairs," Ganon admitted, "though I have been unable to do anything myself. However, it's stable and safe and has the town nearby of course for supplies."

"I should go take a look," Link said, "get some food and the like."

"As you wish," Ganon said, nodding his head, "I shall remain here." He lumbered into the castle, leaving Link to his own devices. The hylian looked over the building one more time before hopping onto Epona.

"Come on girl. Let's see what's in town shall we?" Epona neighed, rearing up before heading down towards the town.

Hyrule Castle Town was bigger than Link expected, filled with vendors and people who stared at him as he rode in on Epona. He looked around in awe, half ignoring the hushed whispers being thrown his way. Epona snorted at those eying them, trotting into the center of town with her head high. Link's stare broke only when a thinly dressed woman approached him. She was dark skinned, a veil covering her face. Various silks were wound around her arms, flowing around her.

"You are new yes?" she asked, golden eyes boring into him. They reminded him of Ganon's.

"Yeah," he said, "It's my first time in Hyrule Castle Town. I came from a small village." The woman smiled behind her veil.

"Perhaps you would like to hear a tale of the region then?" she offered, "a performance telling of the great battle that shook Hyrule to its core nearly a millennia ago." Link cocked his head, curious now.

"A battle?" he asked. The woman nodded.

"You remind me of the great Hyrule warrior as well young man," she said, "I sense great courage in you. Come inside. I'll make some tea and tell you the story." Link hopped off Epona, tying her outside before heading in, his curiosity overwhelming any concern. He followed her into the dimly lit house, the sunlight his main source of sight. "What is your name young man?" The woman asked, rummaging in the cupboards.

"Link," he said, sitting at the wooden table. The woman paused.

"How curious," she said, "you even share his name."

"Share who's name?" The woman smiled, setting a pot of water to boil on the stove.

"The great warrior of Hyrule," she said, "The legend that was fated to save us from the greatest threat." She approached the table, a rolled painting in hand. she unrolled it, allowing Link to see the depiction of a blonde Hylian fighting a massive beast. It was startling how much the warrior looked like him. "He struck down the greatest threat Hyrule ever faced. A warrior blessed by the goddesses to rise whenever Hyrule has need of him. Perhaps your arrival is yet another form of that."

"I apologize but you're mistaken," he said, "I'm no warrior."

"Perhaps. Or perhaps you are here for another reason my child," she said. Link swallowed, shifting as she set tea before him.

"What happened to the beast?" Link asked, smelling the tea. It was sweet smelling, like fruit, and pleasant on his tongue. The woman sat across from him, smiling gently.

"It was supposedly destroyed," she said, "even most Hyrulians so not know its name. It was lost to the sands of time." Link nodded, sipping at his tea. "However, my people have kept its name alive. For that beast was once a man, distorted by power and turned into something unrecognizable. Its name was King Ganondorf of the gerudo people." Link choked on his tea, coughing as he stared at her.

"Ganon...dorf?" he asked as he caught his breath. The woman nodded.

"We gerudo have kept his name in our minds," she said, "though what happened to him after the great battle cannot be said."

"Right," Link said, standing, "I should be going. I promised someone I wouldn't take long."

"A lover perhaps?" the woman said, making him flush.

"N-Nothing like that," he protested, "he's more of a-" he paused, searching for the right word. "Friend? I think? We met recently so I'm not fully sure." The woman chuckled.

"Go my child. Do not keep your friend waiting." He nodded, all but fleeing back outside and untying Epona. The horse snorted, pawing at the dirt at his jittery nature.

"I'm fine," he told her, patting her neck, "let's just get the supplies." He hopped onto her back, trying to calm his pounding heart.  _'Could he really be the same thing? Ganon...he doesn't seem that dangerous.'_  His traitorous mind reminded him of the legends his village had always said, about the blood he'd found in the cave Ganon lived in. About how ancient this dangerous creature was.  _'What if he is? Then what?'_

His mind raced back and forth as he gathered some food using what few rupees he had on him. He loaded it onto Epona before heading back, mind still confused and all mixed up. He left Epona outside in the worn stable, heading into the castle with a frown on his face. He was so lost in thought that he nearly jumped out of his skin when Ganon nudged his hip with his head.

"You seem upset," Ganon rumbled, "did something happen in town?"

"N-No," he lied, not very convincingly, "I met a strange woman but nothing else."

"A strange woman?" Ganon asked. He only shrugged, carrying the food into what he assumed was the kitchen. He'd have to check if anything actually worked in there. "A hylian?"

"No," he said, "she said she was a gerudo I think. She told me some things about the history of the town." A small lie, but Ganon didn't seem to notice.

"They usually reside further south," the creature said, "how strange that they'd be so far north." Link nodded in agreement, putting away the food. "Did you run into any other trouble."

"Nope," he said quickly, shutting the cupboard, "I think I'm going to bed."

"Bed?" Ganon asked, "it's barely late afternoon."

"Well I'm tired," he said. It wasn't a lie, he felt drained. He needed some time to think. "I'm just going to lay down for a while." Ganon stood from his place, shaking himself. "Um...alone preferably."

"Ah...I understand." The beast snorted a bit, almost looking disappointed, "rest well." The hylian nodded before all but fleeing down the hall.

 _'What is the truth of_  this?' He wondered,  _'How much can I really trust him?'_


	4. Chapter 4

_"I give you one thing, Hero of Hyrule, you're stubborn." Link opened his eyes, vision swimming as he pushed himself up. The world around him was burning, a fiery hell of smoke and ruined earth. He hissed when a large hand gripped his hair, pulling him up to face his attacker. Familiar golden eyes burned into his face as he coughed on the smoke around them. Hands gripped at the other, trying to wrench away. "How many times will you come for me? Regardless of how long it takes, one day I will win."_

_"Never," he spat, twisting and snarling, "I'll never let you win. Never." He was thrown to the ground, groaning as blood and dirt slicked his body._

_"Pity." There was almost something thoughtful about that voice, almost saddened. "You could change your mind hero. Abandon your silly princess and-"_

_"No!" Within an instant, he was moving, slamming upward with a blade that felt odd yet familiar to his eyes. It drove deep, blood spattering everywhere as the larger man stumbled back. "I'll never stop fighting you. Never Ganondorf." The man laughed, the sound frigid and wet with blood._

_"Then I'll see you in the next life, Link..."_

Link woke with a loud gasp, sweaty and panting as he sat in bed. Moonlight was filtering through the open window and Link wondered what time it was. He stood shakily, heart still pounding out of his chest. That dream...was that really him? He wasn't a soldier, so how could he fight so confidently. And those eyes, gold just like Ganon's. His head felt muddled, unsure as to what was real anymore.

'Water,' he thought,  _'I need water.'_  He stumbled to the door, fingers wrestling with the knob before he got it open. He stumbled out into the hall, rubbing at his tired eyes before he stumbled over something. He yelped as he fell, jaw connecting with the floor and leaving him dazed. The thing he'd tripped over shifted beneath his leg and Link felt warm breath against his face.

"Link?" Came Ganon's low rumble, "Are you alright?" He groaned and got to his hands and knees, shaking his head.

"I uh, was getting a drink," he muttered out. He felt Ganon's snout nudge at his face, forcing his head up gently but firmly. He winced, already feeling the beginnings of a bruise forming.

"It doesn't look too bad at least," Ganon grumbled out, "do be more careful next time." He felt the need to ask why the beast was sleeping outside of his door, but that wasn't the question that blurted from his mouth.

"What were you like before you became like this?!" Ganon looked startled, staring at him wide-eyed. Link flushed, unsure why he'd asked and about to apologize when Ganon tipped his head thoughtfully to one side.

"I was a man at one time," he said, "a king even."

"Of the Gerudo?" Link pressed. Ganon hummed, almost wincing.

"Yes," he said, "I assume that woman said much more than simply town history." Link bit at his lip, nodding.

"She said that Ganondorf...that you tried to destroy Hyrule a long time ago," Link said, "and that a hero stopped you. Is...is that true?" Ganon was quiet for a long moment before he nodded.

"Yes," he said, "I made wrong choices, and the goddesses cursed me with this form. It is my penance for the sins I've committed." Link held his breath, staring at the creature. There was sadness in his eyes, not anger, and it made the Hylian calm. This wasn't some angry beast. It was a broken man.

"Is there a way to fix it?" Link asked. Ganon gave his equivalent of a shrug, shaking himself.

"You're not the first to ask such a thing," he said, "but no. I have yet to find one, not that I've truly been looking. I've caused enough harm and lost enough of what was precious to me. This form is what I am now." Link watched him carefully, dream still vivid in his mind. Yet he couldn't find any fear at the moment, instead latching onto the beast and squeezing. Ganon made an odd noise at the movement, shifting to look at him.

"Did we...know each other?" Link asked softly, "In another life?" Ganon didn't answer, nudging him back.

"You should return to sleep," Ganon said softly, almost endearingly, "I'll continue to stand guard here."

"You could always sleep in the bed," he said before his brain caught up with his mouth. He blushed at the words but didn't retract them. "There's plenty of room, and then I won't trip over you if I get up." Ganon chuckled, nudging his hip with his head.

"Alright Link," he said, "you win. But back to bed with you. You look exhausted." He  _ **felt**_ exhausted to be sincere, but he didn't say so. Instead, he allowed Ganon to herd him into the bedroom, yawning as he clambered back on the bed. Ganon followed after a moment, the bed groaning at his added weight. Yet it stood firm, allowing the beast to curl up beside him. Link found himself curling into Ganon's side, smelling desert sands and spices as he shut his eyes. He knew there was more to their relationship, things he didn't seem to recall. But what? Had he truly tried to kill Ganon in the past? Was he even  _ **capable**_ of such a thing? What if-

He was knocked from his thoughts by Ganon's tail thwacking him on the head. He pouting, looking at the being accusatory. "What was that for?" he asked with a huff.

"I can nearly hear you thinking," Ganon said, eyes closed gently, "give it a rest before you hurt yourself. My...problem is not one you can fix. I've accepted it."

"But what if I can?" he protested, "someone might know something. The lady from town even. I-" Ganon rolled over, half squishing the Hylian. "Hey! Get off of me."

"You're being noisy," Ganon said, rolling back onto his belly, "go to sleep kid."

"I keep saying I'm not a kid," he huffed, silently resolving that he wouldn't let this go. Ganon seemed to sense this, sighing heavily.

"Please Link," he said softly, "let it go. You'll only get yourself hurt." Link sighed, muttering an agreement as he settled down. Silently he begged his brain to give him something else, another dream or, dare he even say memory? If the Gerudo woman was right, then he was the hero of Hyrule. There had to be more to him than he knew. He shut his eyes, praying to the goddesses to tell him something else before passing into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Link had gone into town early that morning, having had to untangle himself from Ganon's massive form. The beast had grumbled, none too pleased at having been woken only for Link to announce he was heading out. Ganon had voiced his concerns, mostly veiled as complaints, but had left the Hylian to do as he wished. With that Link had taken Epona and headed off, into the town to find the odd Gerudo woman and perhaps work if he were lucky. He'd slept peacefully, no more images to lead him in the right direction. So he made his way to the old Gerudo woman's place, surprised to find it empty and suddenly abandoned. He hopped off of Epona, staring in awe at the empty building.

"She was here yesterday," he breathed out, "right?" Epona snorted, nosing at his arm. He sighed in defeat, shaking his head. "Let's head deeper into town then. Maybe someone else knows something."

He found his search for both work and information lacking. No one wanted someone as small as him for work, and the very mention of Ganon's legend or the Gerudo sent people into an angered mood. So by midday, he sat on the edge of the town's fountain and pouted. Epona drank from the fountain beside him, unreactive to Link's sour mood. A few Hylian children ran by, laughing wildly as they went about their fun. Link sighed, hanging his head.

"Maybe Ganon was right," he muttered to himself, "maybe I'm just chasing my own tail here." Epona snorted, shaking her head before wetly lipping at his ear. "Hey! Stop that already would you?" The horse nudged him again, shoving his head to one side. He nearly lost his balance, trying to shove her head away when a voice met his ear.

"Oh please, won't someone help me?" He looked over, spotting a young Hylian trying desperately to draw the attention of the nearby townspeople. She was dressed in traveling robes, a hood pulled up over her red hair. Link stood, making his way towards the woman. She backed into him on accident, whirling around with an embarrassed flush. "Oh! I'm so sorry."

"You were saying you needed help?" Link asked once she'd gained her balance.

"Oh, yes," she said, "There are monsters. On my family's farm. They're destroying everything and I can't get rid of them. I-I tried to hire someone but they all just laughed me away."

"I could help," Link offered, "I'll just...find a way to scare them off." The Hylian woman looked at him oddly.

"Scare them off? Can't you just get rid of them for good? What if they come back?" She seemed desperate, causing Link to rub at the back of his neck nervously.

"I don't have a weapon, so scaring them off is the best I can do," he admitted. She perked up, eyes widening in understanding.

"Oh! If that's the issue you could use my grandfather's old sword. It's probably a bit dulled but it's better than nothing." She rummaged around in the pocket of her dress, pulling out a single silver rupee. "I know it's not much but... it's all I can offer."

"I'm happy to help," Link said as Epona came to his side, "I'll help clear 'em out as best as I can miss." The woman looked relieved, smiling reverently.

"Oh thank you. My name is Miuna. Yours?"

"Link," he said without pause, watching her expression change to shock, "apparently I'm named after the warrior of legend. Weird right?" She laughed, smile more relaxed.

"I've just never met someone with the name is all," she said, "but if you manage to get those monsters off my farm then maybe it's well deserved." They both hopped on Epona after that, heading off to the farm with idle concentration. Link could practically feel their presence as they approached, a darkness flooding over the farm and drawing him closer.

_"You are Hyrule's light Link. They are your enemy, ones your sword will down with practiced ease."_

He shook off the voice in his mind, blinking as they rode up to the entrance. The monsters were simple, some lizalfos causing havoc over the farm. From here Link could see five, all of which seemed unperturbed by their appearance.

"The sword is inside," Miuna said, "your horse will be fine as long as she stays here. But we should hurry to avoid drawing too much attention." Link nodded, following Miuna into the house. It was small but well furnished, a comfortable and cozy feel to the entire place. Miuna left him in the main room, heading off to find the sword. Link felt a giddiness flood his body, an excitement at the prospect of being back in battle. It surprised him, left him reeling for a brief moment as he stood there. Could he really be the warrior of legend as the Gerudo woman had said? Miuna's return cut off his train of thought, a wooden box in her hands. "I found it," she said, setting the box on a table and opening it. A simple steel sword sat within, shockingly polished despite its storage. "I hope it'll work."

"It'll be fine," he said, shooting her a smile as he reached for it. It felt oddly familiar in his hand, the weight almost comforting as he held the leather-bound grip. he hefted it up, turning it over in his hands. It felt as if it belonged there, a blade back in the grip of a spirit used to wielding one. "I suppose I should get to work," he said before he could get lost in thought, "stay inside. It'll be safer here." She nodded and left him to business, leading him back outside before closing the door. He shifted the blade, looking up to find his first target. He found a lizalfos off on its own, terrorizing the cattle in the pasture. He took a deep breath before heading towards it. He didn't know how to fight, but surely if he truly were the warrior of legend it would come naturally...right? He charged at the lizalfos, swinging the blade just as the creature looked up. The sharp steel slammed against its jaw, throwing the lizalfos away. Link grinned in pride. He'd done it!

His excitement ended when the lizalfos stood, screeching at him. It's companions looked up, all training their reptilian eyes on him. He fell into a fighting stance. He could do this. He'd destroyed far worse in past lives. Surely a few lizalfos were child's play.


	6. Chapter 6

He discovered rather quickly that whatever he'd done in past lives meant nothing. He'd barely even tired the beasts when the tail of one of the Lizalfos struck his wrist, knocking his blade aside. The second was on him immediately, jaws snapping at him even as he tried to hold it at bay. He grunted as he was shoved onto his back, arm braced against the monster's neck even as it drooled onto him.

_'Come on Link,'_  he huffed mentally,  _'this should be easy.'_  Claws sank into his arm, tearing flesh. He hissed sharply, managing to kick the creature away. He stumbled back to his feet, grabbing the blade again.  _'Deep breath. Keep them all in sight. Sword up and at the ready.'_

_"To the_   _right_." He rolled away just in time to avoid teeth crushing his skull, landing back on his feet as his gaze seemed to sharpen.  _"Adjust the grip. Too low on the blade. Hold it up more or else it's not steady."_  He ducked another strike, blade moving to parry a swinging tail.  _"The throat...that's the weak spot."_  He whipped around on instinct, the blade sinking into one Lizalfos' throat before he tossed the dying beast into one of its friends. It was like his body wasn't fully his own. Like it was being controlled by someone with much better abilities than himself.

And then he found himself on the ground again, wrestling around with one of the creatures as his sword was once again kicked away. He yelped as claws scuffed his legs, tearing the fabric but thankfully avoiding any real injury. The other three living Lizalfos were beginning to descend on his prone form and Link felt his blood run cold. What would Ganon think when he never came back? Would he find out about his death offhandedly or simply assume he ran off? He didn't want that. Not at all. He shut his eyes, cursing aloud even as he struggled underneath the creature's weight. He should have told him where he was going. He shouldn't have taken this job. He-

His thoughts were interrupted by a deafening roar. The Lizalfos screeched as something threw it away, giving Link a mere moment to breathe before a massive shape dove over him. He sat up just in time to see Ganon gore the third Lizalfos, claws easily tearing through the creature and tossing its body at the still living Lizalfos. Two were bowled over by their dead comrade, the third charging at Ganon with a stick in hand. The beast whipped around, tusks goring the creature before it could even react. The other two shrieked and ran off, clearly understanding that this was not a fight they could win. Link released a breath, sitting up just as Ganon turned on him.

"You!" he roared, towering over him angrily, "what in the world did you think you were doing?"

"I was trying to help," he said blankly, attempting to get up. A clawed foot shoved him back, planted firmly on his chest.

"You could have gotten yourself killed," Ganon snarled, warm breath huffing over his face, "and for what? A few rupees in your pocket?"

"I was keeping someone safe," he protested, pushing at Ganon's foot with no success, "I was trying to..."  _Be a hero_ _?_ his mind helpfully supplied. He bit at his lip. If what he'd learned was true...how much did Ganon remember? Would he turn on him if he remembered that he was the Hero of Hyrule?

"Enough of this foolishness," Ganon hissed, "you-" He was cut off by a scream, Miuna staring at Ganon in horror. She backed away from them, eyes wide and terrified.

"Oh goddesses," she gasped, all but shaking.

"No wait!" Link called, wiggling under Ganon's weight. The beast shifted back, letting him up. "He's not gonna hurt you," Link said, "he's just...a bit upset I came on my own. He's protective." Ganon snorted, eying Miuna for the barest moment before deeming her uninteresting. "See? He just uh...looks a bit scary is all."

"W-What is it?" Miuna asked, "a monster?" Ganon stiffened, a low growl in his throat. Link shook his head.

"He's not," Link insisted, "he just looks a bit scary is all." Gingerly Link reached out, running a hand through Ganon's mane. The other huffed, a low rumbling purr in his throat. Miuna relaxed a bit, eying him in awe. "Sorry, I forgot to tell him where I was going. I didn't mean for him to come searching.

"It's fine," the hylian said, "um...your payment." She held out the silver rupee, smiling shyly at him. "And I asked my grandfather about the sword. He's insisting you keep it Link."

"I can't do that," he said, taking the rupee and putting it in his satchel. Miuna collected the worn blade, pushing it towards him.

"Take it," she said, "my grandfather wants you to have it. As a kind of reward for helping us out. Besides, no use keeping a sword locked up without seeing the light of day." Link nodded, taking the blade in his hand. He slid it back into its sheath, a part of him pleased to have it on his waist. "Will I see you again Link?"

"I-" He was cut off by Ganon, the beast slipping his nose behind him and shoving him along. "I might see you in town. I gotta go now though. Seems he's getting cranky." Ganon growled, shoving him towards Epona. It was only once Miuna had gone inside and Link was mounting Epona that Ganon seemed to relax. "What's wrong?"

"We will speak back at the castle," Ganon grumbled, "unless you plan to go running off again. Been too long without saving a damsel in distress?" Link flushed, staring at Ganon in shock.

"She needed help!" he argued, "and no one would help her. So what if I offered? Why does it matter?"

"You acted foolish," Ganon replied, turning to glare up at him, "threw yourself at danger. You aren't a soldier Link!"

"But I am!" he shouted back, startling them both. He took a deep breath, gripping the reins tighter. "I'm a warrior, Ganon. I'm supposed to be out there, saving Hyrule. I have a job to do." Ganon huffed, claws scuffing at the ground.

"So what, you plan to run off into the sunlight? Off saving the citizens of Hyrule and slaying some ancient evil? You can barely fight. That scuffle with the Lizalfos proved that." Link bristled, anger flashing through him.

"Fine. I'll prove it to you. I'll prove I'm just as good a fighter as I was meant to be." He snapped the reins, hurtling off towards the northern mountains. Ganon called after him but he ignored it, pressing onwards. He had to prove himself, even if Hyrule never needed him at all.


End file.
